


Talk to me

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [58]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Sassy Felicity Smoak, Talking About Kids, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Felicity has no idea how she and her mom have ended up talking about a conception of a child. Oliver is still in prison after all.





	Talk to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place while Oliver still in prison. He has been prison for 128 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity was in the kitchen and she enjoyed the moment of quietness. For the first time during her mom’s visit, she was alone. Felicity let out a deep, content sigh while she surfed on the internet and no one was interrupting her. She was grateful to Raisa and William for taking Donna to a grocery store. 

Felicity loved her mother - she really did - but sometimes her presence was just exhausting. Donna Smoak was like a force of nature which wiped everything away. William had also experienced that and Felicity felt a little bad for him. William wasn’t used to Felicity’s perky mother. Yet, it always made Felicity chuckle when William looked at her for help as Donna kept hovering over him. Donna wanted to be the grandmother of the year and she didn’t understand that she could achieve the title without harassing William. Felicity really had to talk about that with her mother.

Felicity had also noticed Raisa giving ugly looks to Donna. Raisa wasn’t used to share William with someone who claimed to be his grandma. Felicity was sure that Raisa was a bit jealous of William’s attention although she tried to hide it. Raisa didn’t want to make it a big deal because she loved William. It was obvious that she wanted him to be safe and loved. That’s why, Felicity also liked Raisa.

Felicity leaned on the kitchen counter and scrolled down her tablet. Then there was a jingle of keys and the front door was unlocked. Felicity sighed and switched off her tablet. The moment of quietness was over and Felicity could hear a few female voices coming from the lobby. Felicity couldn’t tell what they were talking about but the conversation was heated. Soon William walked to the kitchen and he looked tired although his face brightened as he saw Felicity.

“What’s going on there?” Felicity asked and nodded towards the lobby.

“I have no idea. Raisa and Donna started arguing in the store. It was actually a bit embarrassing,” William huffed out and shrugged.

Then Donna stormed into the kitchen and admonished William: “It wasn’t an argument. And how many times I have to ask you to call me grandma?”

She pointed at William with her polished finger and William raised his hands up in the arm in surrender. He swore: “I’ll remember it from now on.”

“Good,” Donna stated and crossed her arms on her chest.

Felicity’s gaze shifted from William to her mother and back. She had absolutely no idea what was going on so she asked again: “What happened? Why are you so upset, mom?”

“She’s upset because I didn’t agree with her,” Raisa explained as she walked to the kitchen and past Donna. Their shoulders brushed against one another and Donna gave a murderous glare to Raisa.

“That’s not the case and you know it,” Donna spitted out as she tugged her blonde hair behind her ears.

Then she turned her attention back to William and asked: “What do you think, William?”

“I…” William stammered while he looked down at his shoes. He didn’t want to meet Donna and Raisa’s eyes.

Felicity walked next to William and pressed her hand on his shoulder. She stated: “I think we should leave William out of this.”

“Agreed,” Raisa rushed to say.

Donna bit her bottom lip before huffing out: “Fine.”

William relaxed a little under Felicity’s touch and he gave a tight but grateful smile to Felicity. Felicity smiled back at him before she said in her loud voice: “Now I want to know why you aren’t in agreement.”

When both women refused to talk, Felicity said even louder: “Mom?”

Donna took a deep breath that she exhaled slowly. Then she stated, accusing: “According to that woman, I’m spoiling my grandchild.”

Felicity couldn’t help but feel surprised and she burst into laughter. She laughed quite a while but she stopped when nobody joined her. She asked: “Oh, you were serious?”

“Of course, I’m serious. I'm dead serious here. I want to take care of my only grandchild but I’m not spoiling him,” Donna said and glared at Raisa angrily.

Raisa wrinkled her nose and mumbled: “There have to be rules and William needs to follow them.”

“You’re just jealous,” Donna exclaimed and Raisa’s eyes snapped at hers. William shifted uncomfortably ans started playing with his fingers.

Felicity knew that it was at least partially true. Nevertheless, she wasn’t sure if Raisa was ready to admit it to herself. Felicity mumbled under her breath: “Oh boy.”

Raisa’s eyes were sparkling because of her anger but she tried to keep her voice steady and calm. She said: “You can’t buy whatever you want and give it to William whenever you want. You can’t offer him new baseball equipment and a season ticket to the Star City Rockets' games. You can’t do things like that.”

“Why not?” Donna asked and raised an eyebrow in silent challenge.

Felicity almost choked and couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She knew how much William liked baseball and he would love to have new gear and a season ticket. In addition, she wanted him to be happy. Yet, Felicity was William’s parent and she was didn’t want him to be spoiled. It wasn’t her mother’s job to make that kind of decision without consulting Felicity first. Besides, Felicity couldn’t help but wonder how her mother could afford all that because the season tickets were very expensive.

Felicity cleared her throat and stared at her mother. She said strictly: “Mom. Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone.”

Then Donna turned her attention away from Raisa and looked at Felicity. She was seemingly surprised to see Felicity angry but she nodded in agreement. William had a concerned expression on his face and Felicity tried to smile at him reassuringly as she walked past him.

Donna and Felicity went to the corridor, right outside of the kitchen. As soon as they couldn’t be heard, Felicity hissed: “What were you thinking, mom? The season ticket? Really? Do you even know how much it costs?”

“I have a pretty good idea how much it costs. Thank you for asking,” Donna hissed back.

Felicity shook her head and she was irritated. She gave a pointed look to her mother and continued: “That’s not the point and you know it.”

“Do I?” Donna asked and she sounded hurt. Felicity's eyes widened and she had no idea why her mother was suddenly so upset. Felicity and Donna stared at each other silently for a while. Donna rubbed her temples with her fingers

Then Donna went on more tiredly than before: “I know nothing about your lives, Felicity. Not really. You tell me only pieces. Sometimes it just feels like you don’t want to talk to me or have me in your life. I want to be a part of your life and my grandson’s life.”

Felicity took a step backwards shocked. She leaned on the wall behind her and exhaled sharply before saying: “I tell you as much as I can, mom. Our lives aren’t simple or easy. Everything seems to be so fricking complicated.”

Donna’s expression softened and she stepped closer to Felicity. She pressed her hand on Felicity’s cheek and said: “I know that, my baby girl. Yet, it hurts me when I don’t know what is going on in your lives. I want to get to know that young boy there in the kitchen. You’re his parent and he obviously adores you.”

“And I adore him. He’s my lifeline,” Felicity said and bit her lip so she wouldn’t start crying.

Donna nodded in understanding and sighed. She whispered: “That’s what I mean. You’re William’s parent which in my books makes me his grandma. You became a mom and I missed it. Something really important and big happened in your life but I wasn’t there. It breaks my heart.”

“I get that, mom. Still you can’t buy your way into our lives. There is no reason to do that and more importantly I don’t want that. You don’t have to waste your money in order to secure your place in our lives. I want you to be here and I’m sure William agrees with me. I love you, mom,” Felicity explained.

There was a glint in Donna’s eyes because of the unshed tears. She took a ragged breath and said quietly: “I love you too, my baby girl.”

Then she clapped her hands together and stated more determined: “When you make me a grandma again, I want to be part of it through the whole thing.”

Felicity was shocked and she stammered: “Mom. Not yet. I mean Oliver is in prison. You need to have your man physically there if you want to conceive. Why are we even talking about conceiving? I mean the timing isn’t right. That’s insane. What are you talking about?”

“You’re not making any sense, my beautiful child. Sex is a natural thing and if you are having sex, there is a chance to have a child. You guys were having sex before Oliver’s imprisonment, right?” Donna said sweetly and Felicity could see the corners of her mouth twitching.

Felicity stared at her mother in shock and she could answer nothing. She was sure she was having an internal panic attack. She wasn’t going to have a conversation about Oliver and her sex life with her mother right now. Or never. Besides, there was no sex because her husband wasn’t even there. Felicity took a deep breath and she tried to calm herself down. 

She said in a tight voice: “First, I’m not going to have this conversation with you. Second, I have to talk to my husband about having babies but it’s impossible because he is in prison at the moment. Third, the timing isn’t definitely right.”

“It never is. Have I ever told you about how I got pregnant with you?” Donna asked and started playing with the curl of Felicity’s hair.

“Too many times,” Felicity complained and groaned.

Then Felicity rushed to change the topic before her mother would go on. Felicity said: “I want you to remember that I love you, no matter how much money you spend.”

Donna sighed and admitted: “I guess what I did today was an oversight.”

“You think?” Felicity asked coughed as she raised an eyebrow.

“There is no reason for you to be cocky about it,” Donna mocked her daughter and shoved her shoulder playfully.

Felicity rolled her eyes but smiled at her mother before becoming serious again. Felicity said in a strict voice: “You have to apologize Raisa. She was absolutely right today- you can’t buy whatever you want whenever you want. Besides, you really hurt her feelings with that jealousy comment.”

“Do I have to?” Donna whined like a child.

“Yes,” Felicity simply answered and pushed her mother towards the kitchen where Raisa still was with William.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Diaz is caught and Felicity wants to get rid of her bodyguard. Nevertheless, Oliver struggles to keep his promise.


End file.
